What Lies In The Future?
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: NaruSasu yaoi story here.Naruto leaves and comes back years later.Whats changed?Rated M for sex later on and for language.R&R please.Flamers welcome.They will just help me make coffee.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.So no sueing meh please.

Heh.Ok knowing me I might misspell random things throughout my story so just tell me and I shall fix them.Please and thank you!

"bleh"-talking

_'bleh' _-thoughts

/bleh/-Kyuubi talking

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Prologe

Naruto sighed as he looked around his home.He had cleaned ever inch of it and had set his bag to the side of the door.It had been a year since he had save Sasuke from Orochimaru and brought him back but he was restless.Everyone still shot loathing looks at him and he...just couldn't stand it anymore.He took one last look around before walking outside the room with his bag over his shoulder.For once his bright blue eyes looked dull and sad.He pulled a kunai out of his back pocket and used it to hang a note on the door.Naruto turned and left leaving that note for any and all to see if they ever came to look for him.As he walked out of the village of Konoha he ran into no one and his disappeared into the shadows.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day Group 7 met at the bridge.Well...all but one.

"Where the hell is Naruto!Its been hours!"Sakura was furious and her face was turning an ugly color of pink.

Sasuke just shrugged._'Baka dobe.Where is he?He's usually here by now.'_He was leaning against a nearby wall.

Kakashi popped up smiling."Hello.Oh.Where's Naruto-chan?"

"Here's not here obviously!And you're LATE!Again!"Sakura glared at Kakashi.

Suddenly a pop and some smoke appeared next to Kakashi.There stood Iruka looking frantic and he held something in his hand."Kakashi-sensai!Naruto's gone!"

Kakashi blinked at Iruka,Sakura yelled out "What!", and Sasuke just focussed his attention on Iruka not showing he too was worried.

"Gone?Why?"

Iruka was flat out freaking out."I don't know!I went to his room to check on him and say hi liek I always do but I found a note hanging on his door!He's left Konoha!"

Sasuke walked over and snatched the note out of Iruka's hand that he had been waving and held it out so they all could see what it said.

_Dear Iruka-sensai and everyone,_

_I'm sorry but I've left Konoha.t's better that I do because of Kyuubi.This way Konoha is a lot safer.I don't know when or if I'll come back.Don't worry about me I'll be fine.Sasuke teme continue fighting and becoming stronger because if I come back the first thing I'll do is fight you and beat you!Sakura-chan I know you hated me and that you only had eyes for Sasuke so now I'm out of your way.Have at 'em.Iruka-sensai I will miss you the most.Thank you so much for treating me like a normal kid and acting as my father all this time.Finally,Kakashi-sensai...thank you.For saving me and helping me and training me whenever you got a chance.Don't be so down ok?Life's a beautiful thing and you should be grateful for it.I know I am.Well...until we see eachother...Ja ne._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke stared down at the paper in shock as did Kakashi.Sakura started to cry and Iruka just stood there.He had already read it and knew what it said.Tears leaked out of the edges of his eyes.They were all going to miss Naruto.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Pwah!There ya go.Ok the next chapter will be sometime in the future.This part in time put Sasuke and them at the age of 13.Just making sure yall knew.Well thats it for now.Don't forget to review and flamers are welcome!Until next time!Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.So no sueing meh please.

Heh.Ok knowing me I might misspell random things throughout my story so just tell me and I shall fix them.Please and thank you!

"bleh"-talking

_'bleh' _-thoughts

/bleh/-Kyuubi talking

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Chapter 1.

A tall blonde looked up at the gates he remembered so well.It has been eight years since he had left the Village of Konoha.In those years he had changed.A lot.His hair was a little longer,he was taller,and more muscular.The blonde also wasn't as..happy as he had been when he was younger.He was more controlled.He hesitated at going in because he didn't know how they were going to react to seeing how he is now.

/Kit are you going in or not?This is your home./

_'Shut it Kyuubi.Its's not easy doing this you know.We could have just stayed traveling around.'_

/yeah yeah.Just go in already.We won't know how they will act till we go in./Kyuubi temporarily took over Naruto's body and walked them into the village before he went back to sleep.

_'Damnit Kyuubi!That wasn't fair!'_All Naruto heard from Kyuubi was snoring.He growled lowly and jumped on house tops toward the Hokage's building.Once there he let himself in.He saw Shizune and smiled at her."Hello Shizune.Is Baa-chan in?"

Shizune stared at Naruto in shock."Na...Naruto...kun?Is that really you?"

He nodded."Yup.So is she in or not?"

Shizune just nodded her head and hurried to open the door for Naruto and let him in before she shut the door.Then she lept out the window to go tell an important person who was back finally.

Naruto grinned as he saw Hokage Tsunade asleep.He suddenly slammed his fist down next to her head and laughed as he watched her jerk upright,knocking her sake bottle to the floor.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my office!"She glared at the blonde.He looked familier but she couldn't remember...wait..."Naruto!"Her eyes widened as she looked him over."Naruto you're back!"

Naruto laughed."Of course.I said I would be sooner or later didn't I?"

"No!You said maybe you would!What the hell is wrong with you!You suddenly left,without ANY warning, and don't come back for 8years!What the hell have you been doing!"

He shrugged."I left because I needed to.I couldn't stand being here anymore.And as for what I've been doing...traveling,training.Oh yeah I'm a Jounin now."_'Actually I'm an ANBU...but she doesn't need to know that.I quit.'_

Tsunade grinned."Finally.Thats good then.Would you like to join my ANBU?"

Naruto shrugged."Sure.Why not?"

A chill voice came from behind him and said,"Because I said no.As captain of the ANBU I say you are not worthy of being an ANBU."

Naruto shivered.He knew that voice and had dreamt of it regularly ever since he left Konoha.He turned around slowly to see Shizune and...

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnn.There yall go.yeah yeah yall already know who it is but heh.I want to end it there for now.Don't forget to Review people!


	3. Authors Note

Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!Warning!Authors Note!

Hey guys.Ok cuz I have been having tons of stuff in highschool I have to do its gonna be a while before I update.I'm so sorry. Don't kill me!I'll update as soon as I have a break from homework so bare with me ok?Thank you!


End file.
